Traditional electrically powered lights such as those shown and described in reference to FIG. 1 have been known to become damaged from water from condensation formed from different temperature conditions and humidity when being used in non-air-conditioned environments such as on porches and the like. This condensation problem is a long term problem especially in southern warm and humid climates such as Florida and the southern United States. These lights while not intended for outdoor use still have the condensation problem when used in non-air-conditioned spaces such as under overhangs and in porches, decks and the like.
The general components of a known indoor type electrically powered suspension type lamp is shown in FIG. 1. This lamp has been found to allow for water to easily enter into the light causing damage. The lamp shown in FIG. 1 is generally used for indoor use.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional indoor suspension lamp can include a connecting member 6, a lamp seat 1 mounted on a lower end of the connecting member 6, a spiral compact lamp bulb 2 mounted on the lamp seat 1, a bowl-shaped upper lamp shade 3 surrounding the lamp seat 1 and having a smaller-diameter upper open end mounted on the connecting member 6, and a larger-diameter lower open end, and a lower lamp shade 4 having an upper open end coupled detachably to the larger-diameter lower open end of the upper lamp shade 3 and cooperating with the upper lamp shade 3 to define an accommodating space 7 for receiving an assembly of the lamp seat 1 and the lamp bulb 2.
In order to dissipate heat generated by the lamp bulb 2, the upper lamp shade 3 needs to include a plurality of heat-dissipating holes 5 that pass completely through the shade 3 from one side to the other, and which can inherently cause other problems.
Water has been found to leak into the accommodating space 7 via the heat-dissipating holes 5 in these conventional type lamps. The water can be the result of condensation formed from temperature differentials, and/or if used outdoors, then additionally from rain storms, and the like. The water entering into the lamp can and has been found to easily damage the lamp seat 1, thereby result in dangerous short circuits, during use. Such short circuits can be further dangerous to persons needing the lamp to be in operation during storm conditions such as during rainstorms, and hurricanes where visibility is required.
Additionally, the lifespan of using the conventional indoor suspension lamp in outdoor environments would also be severely limited since it would not work over long periods of time.
Sealing the conventional indoor suspension lamp against water leakage would not work since the heat must be dissipated and any sealing of the lamp body can result in other damage such as overheating, fire, and the like.
Using elaborate known outdoor lamps may not be practical and can be cost prohibitive since their manufacturing and assembly costs would be substantially more than the indoor conventional suspension lamp.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.